


After Dagor Bragollach

by emerwenaranel



Series: Huor and Rian [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Huor suddenly realises that he is in love with Rian.





	1. Huor remembers

The light was fading away, and a cold wind was blowing as night fell on Hithlum. Another winter had just arrived, a winter which was far more cruel than the previous ones Huor had lived. There were no stars up in the sky, and the light of the moon was weak that night. A light that did not offer any comfort or hope. This world had transformed into a cruel, bitter place after Dagor Bragollach, the Battle of the Sudden Flame. So many people had perished when this battle started, and in the battles after it. Huor had lost so many people whom he loved after that disastrous battle. He hated war because of that but he knew that he had to fight against the Great Enemy and his countless, malicious servants.

The wind was still blowing on his face, a frozen breath of death. That moment, Huor realised that he would die young but he was not afraid of death. He had to fight constantly until the Dark Lord would fall. Even if he was not alive to see Morgoth's downfall, he knew that the Enemy would fall one day. Huor's line would be the one to end Bauglir. He smiled at that thought because it offered him home in a world that had grown cold and dangerous. Too dangerous for Rian, who was walking towards him that moment.

"I saw you smiling, and I guess that you thought of something nice" she spoke with a timid smile formed on her lips.

"Yes, I thought that the Enemy will fall one day" Huor replied.

Rian shivered when she heard of the Dark Lord but she managed to remain calm and she looked deep into Huor's blue eyes. "Shall we go to the inn and drink something? I wish to drink a glass of red wine" she told.

"Yes, I would love to drink some wine" Huor nodded, as he realised that his heart was beating too fast when he looked at her.

They walked together towards the inn, clenching their hands, and they smiled at each other happily because they were together before the fall. If they would ever fall low, something that Huor doubted that it would happen. They would always stand higher than Morgoth, even after their deaths. But the memory of all the ones he had lost still ached him, and he could not forget them. He would never forget them. He sighed in dismay but he tried to smile when he looked at Rian's face as they walked in the inn and they sat near the fire which was burning brightly in the fireplace.

Rian did not notice Huor's sudden melancholy. Even if she did, she decided not to comment on that. She sat next to him, and she order two glasses of red wine with a light tone in her voice. She touched his hands once again and she smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. Huor smiled timidly, not knowing what to say to her that moment. But he knew that he would marry this woman one day, he loved her so much that he would be with her until the end of his life. They had to be together. And it seemed that Rian was thnking of the same thing that moment.

They remained silent, looking at each other, feeling happy because they were together. When they were served their drinks, they took a sip of the red wine, and Huor kissed Rian's forehead. Rian returned the kiss and she rested her head on Huor's shoulders. But Huor was still lost in his thoughts, happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he was with Rian. Sad because he still remembered his dead parents' faces most vividly. He wished that he could bring them back to life but this was impossible. He did not have the power to bring anyone back to life.


	2. Not so many words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would rather be silent than ruin it all with too many words.

Huor was silent, feeling awkward. He was brave enough to fight against the orcs but it was difficult for him to approach a woman. He was rather shy when it came to women, even though he loved Rian too much. He loved her because she was different, even though Rian was not as beautiful as Morwen was. But there was something so sweet and kind in her face that he fell for her. Huor had not realised when he fell in love with her. He could only guessed that he needed time in order to love her as madly as he loved her that moment. It was so surprising that he was feeling this way because Huor was obssessed with war and heroism. He wanted to prove his worth, he wanted to be like Hurin, his older brother. There was a healthy competition between the brothers, that made him want to be a better warrior.  
But Rian came to change this. Huor realised that he was nto so obssessed with war that moment. He wanted to stay alive and make Rian's life better because he knew too well how much she had suffered. That moment, he wondered if she hated him because he was a warrior. He knew that Rian hated war and anyone involved in it. But her tender gaze proved to him that his initial thought was wrong. She loved him because she was meant to love in a world that was full of terror and pain. Huor cherished her even more that moment because people like Rian were precious to this world. He had not encountered many people like her in his life, but she was more precious because she was so unique. Huor smiled timidly at her, not knowing what to say that moment but Rian was brave enought to break this awkward silence.  
"I hope that Hurin is well. I have not seen him for so many days, but I guess that he is still at Barad Eithel. Which surprises me because you are not with him" she spoke.  
"I had to stay behind and govern Dor-lomin on his behalf" Huor could only say.  
"I see. But Morwen could do that since she is married to your brother. My cousin is wise enough to do that. It is easy for her because she is much more intelligent than I am. Not that I am feeling jeaous of Morwen. I deeply love her" Rian told.  
"I know that you love her. She also cares deeply about you" Huor said to her. "But I had to stay here because my brother asked me to. Since you are wondering, I have Morwen's help. She knows so much about governing her land, and she helps the Beorians who have survived Dagor Bragollach. She is emotionally strong, so she can support the few people who survived that battle" Huor explained.  
"Yes, she is very strong. I wish I was like her" Rian sighed that moment. "But I am not a strong person. I am too sensitive to be strong."  
"I think that sensitive people are stronger than others. I think that Morwen is also sensitive, and this is the reason why she is so strong. I deeply admire you both" Huor said.  
But he suddenly feel silent, not wanting to speak about his feelings anymore. It was difficult to reveall how much he loved Rian because he was not used to confessing his love to someone else. He wished that he culd find his courage again and speak to Rian about the way he felt for her. But, at the same time, he thought that the words would ruin it all. He could only kiss her hand, and Rian suddenly understood. She kissed his forehead and she smiled tenderly, wanting to be with his for the rest of their lives. She foresaw that she would lose him soon but she did not let this bleak foresight ruin her happiness.  
Huor noticed the darkness in her eyes and he asked her what she was thinking of. Rian could not hide the truth from him, she was never a good liar. "What if the Dark Lord ruins our happiness?" she asked him.  
"This will never happen, my love!" Huor exclaimed. "Even if we die young, our love will survive this cruelty, and the world will be a beautiful place. This I say to you, daughter of Belegund. Humans die soon because they are not the Eldar. But they can reach immortality with their children and their fame. Ans our line will last. I foresee that our son will bring hope to this world. I do not think that I will be alive when he is born, but I know that our line will survive."  
Rian did not know whether she should find comfort in his words. What she knew that moment was that Huor also had the gift of foresight. Rian had so many visions of the future, but she had never spoken about it to anyone because she did not think that people would believe her. She would rather hide her thoughts from the people who did nto want to understand. She did not want to speak to all those warriors who fooishly thought that they would be victorious. There was knowledge of the past in her kindred, so she knew that humans were doomed to repeat the past. They were doomed to lose a battle, and die much earlier than they were destined to. On the other hand, she wanted to believe Huor when he said that there was hope in this world also.  
Rian looked at him and she tried to smile, hoping that his words would come true one day. There had to be a trace of hope, there had to be a day when the Dark Lord would fall, with all of his servants being destroyed. Even if she was not alive then, she had to find comfort in the thought that Huor's prophecy would be fulfilled. Their son had to be the ancestor of kings, that man who would bring hope to the Eldar and the Edain. She smiled at him, and the darkness left her eyes. Those eyes were brighter now, full of hope and beauty. It was one of the reasons why Huor loved her so much. He knew of the great flame in Morwen's eyes, but he would rather gaze at the flame of Rian's eyes, a flame that was shimmering but it was still there.  
They were both silent that moment, contemplating on what the future would bring. Huor knew that he would fight to the end, it was his duty to do that, but he wished that Rian would survive all the pain that life was holding for her. It was indeed a dangerous and morbid world, but huor knew now that there was beauty in it also, He knew it every time he looked at Rian's face. He smiled at her, kissing her hands gently once again. He wished to marry her, but he did nto know if she would accept his proposal. But a voice inside his head whispered that she wanted to marry him, that she wanted to ive with him until the end of days. He was relieved at this thought because he could see the truth now, he knew that they were meant to be together until the end.


	3. Having a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence is more important than words.

It was cruel to know that he was meant to die young because he did not want to hurt Rian, who was so sensitive and kind. But Huor knew that he had to fight tothe death. On the other hand, he found comfort in the thought that he and Rian would have a son who would bring hope to this world. It was the only thing that he wanted to know that moment. Even if he would indeed die at a young age, he could accept that as long as his line would be continued. And it would be continued, he could foresee this. And he was under the impression that Rian was also farsighted due to her great sensitivity. Huor was also a sensitive person, even though he hide it under the façade of cruelty against his enemies. He had to kill as many monsters as he could, he had killed orcs and trolls.  
But he did not want to speak about the horror of war to Rian because he knew that it would terrify her. So, Huor remained silent, staring at her sweet face. He loved her so much because she was different from her cousin. Morwen was certainly wise and intelligent, but Rian was much kinder. And Huor wanted a kind person by his side, he needed someone who would remind him that this world was a much more beautiful place than he thought. Rian had the astounding ability to remind people of the beauty of Beleriand, even though she knew perfectly well how cruel this war was. She had suffered too much because of it. She had lost her parents due to this war. But she found hope in the thought that she was among people who loved her and took care of her.  
And Huor wanted to protect Rian at all costs. He could not stand the thought of her getting hurt because he loved her too much. On the other hand, he feared that she could not avoid the pain of losing him. He feared that she would die of grief because she would not be able to deal with his loss. This almost led him to insanity, and he tried hard to stay sane that moment. Huor had to be brave for both of them, he should deal with the pain of separation. He wanted to enjoy the fact that they were together that moment and he smiled happily at her, despite the fact that he was aching inside. He touched her hands and he clenched them inside his fists, hoping that her hands would not be so cold forever. He wanted to kiss her that moment, but he was too shy to do that.  
Huor gulped at the realisation that he was so shy. He was more confident in the past, he was sure that this world would transform into a more beautiful place one day. But this certainty was lost now, he knew that he could not avoid death. He was a mortal after all, and the fact that he was a warrior would soon lead him to the Halls of Mandos. If the rumours were true, the sould of Men also went to the Halls of the Vala. But he guessed that they were separated from the elves who had perished in this cruel, long-lasting war. But Huor was determined to not speak about death to the woman who was sitting with him, he wanted too speak about something that was happy. But he could not find the right words to say. Instead, he was silent, thinking that this silence was full of meaning.  
They would rather stay silent and look each other deep into their eyes. They could communicate this way. Their love was so deep that they did nto have to utter a word that moment, they could just stay there forever and look at each other, feeling happier than ever. Because they loved each other so deeply, they could be silent and thoughtful, but not wistful. He knew that he would be with her until the end of his days, and she would be at his side, being his source of strength and happiness. He needed her more than ever, and Rian certainly needed him mroe than anyone else. Their feelings were complex, yet so simple. Huor wondered how those feelings could be simple and complicated at the same time. He only knew that he adored her.  
Rian smiled at him, with a bright smile that showed how kind and happy she was feeling that moment. Huor wondered if she ever hated someone. He doubted that she had. Huor was not so merciful, but he knew that he could be kinder if he was with her. And he would be with her, he would marry Rian because he wanted to make her the happiest person on this world. They would be happier than Hurin and Morwen. Even if their happiness was not meant to last, they would have lived their life to the fullest. Live fast, die young, this was their motto. And they were determined to stay together because they were stronger when they were united. Huor would indeed find happiness with her, and Rian would be the happiest woman on earth with him.


End file.
